1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device and method for managing multiple cables, tubing or wires of surgical instruments and devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an accordion style cable stand-off configured to isolate relatively hot cables of surgical systems from surrounding structures.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrosurgical systems are well known in the art. Some electrosurgical systems employ microwave energy to produce a number of therapeutic effects in and/or on tissue at a target surgical site during any number of non-specific surgical procedures. Many electrosurgical systems transmit microwave energy as well as other kinds of energy through conduits, such as, wires, cables, tubing or other suitable energy transmission structure. Generally, the energy transmitted in electrosurgical systems heats the conduits and produces detrimental heat build-up therein and heat transfer to adjacent structure. Accordingly, in operation, it is beneficial to isolate or separate the heated conduit from other structures or objects in order to prevent undesirable heat transfer therebetween.
Usually, electrosurgical systems have multiple energy transmission conduits. Users may often find that managing multiple energy transmission conduits can be a cumbersome process.